I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide valve of the kind (hereinafter called the "kind described") comprising a hollow valve member arranged to slide in a housing against a wall thereof in which there are ports through which fluid flow is to be controlled by the valve member, the latter being slidable between operative positions in each of which different ports are bridged by valve member to effect flow of fluid between said ports through the interior of the valve member.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In a known slide valve of the foregoing kind the valve member has been held against the ported wall by a greater fluid force acting on the outside of the valve member than that acting in opposition to that force on the inside of the valve member. As a result of the greater fluid force acting on the outside of the valve member, a considerable effort is required to slide the valve member from one of its operative positions to another.